Mario
|genre = RPG |modes = 1 Player |ratings = |platform = Nintendo 3DS |manual = |media = |requirements = |input = |pregame = Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Paper Mario: Sticker Star |nxtgame = }}Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam (Paper Jam Bros in Europe and Australia) is a crossover game between the ''Mario & Luigi'' series and the ''Paper Mario'' series. It was released in North America on January 22, 2016. Story The story begins when Luigi accidentally knocks over a book found deep in Peach's Castle, holding the Paper Mario world within. This ultimately releases the paper characters into the Mario & Luigi world, spreading across the Mushroom Kingdom. Bowser and Paper Bowser, despite some disagreements between one another, decide to team up, combine their armies and kidnap their respective Princess Peach. With the aid of Paper Mario, Mario and Luigi must set off to rescue the Paper Toads and both princesses, defeat both Bowsers and send Paper Bowser and his army back to the Paper Mario world. Gameplay Characters Playable *Mario *Paper Mario *Luigi Papercraft Characters * Papercraft Mario * Papercraft Fire Mario * Papercraft Luigi * Papercraft Peach * Papercraft Yoshi Non-Playable * Paper Luigi (only in Music Player mode) *Princess Peach *Paper Princess Peach *Yoshi *Starlow *Toad *Paper Toad *Toadette *Lakitu *Flutter *Scaredy Rat *Bowser *Paper Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Paper Bowser Jr. *Koopalings *Kamek *Paper Kamek *Nabbit Enemies Both series * Goomba * Koopa Troopa * Dry Bones * Hammer Bro. * Spiny * Pokey * Piranha Plant * Shy Guy * Ninji * Bob-omb * Scaredy Rat * Spike Mario & Luigi Series-Exclusive * Fly Guy * Sandmaargh * Boomerang Bro. * Buzzy Beetle * Biddybud * Ant Trooper * Horned Ant Trooper * Bully * Nabbit Paper Mario Series-Exclusive * Shiny Koopa Troopa * Koopa Paratroopa * Spear Guy * Swooper * Sombrero Guy Papercraft Enemies * Goomba * Pokey * Spike * Mechakoopa * Spiked Ball * Koopa Shell * Bob-omb * Dry Bones * Boo * Bullet Bill * Whomp * Airship Bosses Mario & Luigi Series *Petey Piranha *Big Pokey *Wiggler *Chargin' Chuck Brigade *Bowser Jr. *King Boo *King Bob-omb *Kamek *Wendy *Roy *Ludwig *Larry *Morton *Iggy *Lemmy *Bowser *Shiny RoboBowser *Dry Bowser Paper Mario Series * Tower Power Pokey * Paper Petey Piranha * Paper Bowser Jr. * Paper Kamek * Paper Bowser Papercraft Bosses * Papercraft Megacrinkle Goomba * Papercraft Kamek * Papercraft Bowser Jr. * Papercraft King Boo * Papercraft Bowser Gallery Mario_&_Luigi_Paper_Jam_Main_Cast.jpg|The main cast Nintendo 3DS - Mario & Luigi Paper Jam E3 2015 Trailer Trivia *This is the first Mario game in the entire series to be a crossover of two series within the Mario series itself. *This game is considered a combination of Mario & Luigi: Dream Team and Paper Mario: Sticker Star. *This game marks numerous things: **This is the fifth Mario & Luigi and Paper Mario game. **This is the second Mario & Luigi game for the Nintendo 3DS and the second Paper Mario game for the system as well. **This is the second Mario & Luigi where two Bowser's from different times/dimensions appear in the same game. The first was Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time where Bowser encountered his younger self. **This is Petey Piranha's second time in both a Mario & Luigi game and a Paper Mario game with his other appearances in Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time and Paper Mario: Sticker Star. **This is the second time in a Mario & Luigi game where three characters are playable (with Mario, Luigi, and Paper Mario). The first was in Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story (with Mario, Luigi, and Bowser). **This is the tenth Mario RPG game overall. *This is the first RPG in the Mario series where there are no save blocks available as the player must now save when they want to. *This is the first game in the entire Mario series where each of the Koopalings are given extended dialogue rather than their usual grunts and roars. **This is also the Koopalings' first time in a Paper Mario game and their second time in a Mario & Luigi game with their first time in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga. *This is the second Mario game where Petey Piranha is the first major boss in. The first time was in Super Mario Sunshine. *This is the second time Bowser teams up with himself from a different universe/time. The first time was in Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time where he teamed up with his younger self. *During the point at Gloomy Woods where King Boo kidnapped the Marios, Luigi is left in a scared state. This first happened in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga where Luigi was too afraid to go to Guffawha Ruins due to being told there is a monster being there. *Starlow breaks the fourth wall by saying Luigi had a whole year dedicated to him (meaning the Year of Luigi) and mentioning that they are in a RPG. *This is the first Mario game since Mario Kart DS where King Boo and King Bob-omb appeared in the same game as bosses. **Additionally, this is also their first appearance in a Mario RPG.